Fears
by 4ever-Shining-Star
Summary: Fear. It can drive a person’s life for the better or for the worse, but either way, it is something everyone faces. Even the bravest of superheroes must deal with fear. There are no exceptions to the rule, and these are mine. 1st person, Robin’s P.O.V.
1. Fears Unleashed

Summary: Fear. It can drive a person's life for the better or for the worse, but either way, it is something everyone faces. Even the bravest of superheroes must deal with fear. There are no exceptions to the rule, and these are mine. 1st person, Robin's P.O.V.

A/N: The standard disclaimer; I do not own, and in all likely-hood never will own, the Teen Titans. The story line is mine though, and so is the obnoxiously noisy dog in my back yard.

Chapter 1: Fears Unleashed

* * *

It was just another day in this dark, cursed life I lead. Once more, crime had seized this broken city and called out to their protectors –my friends and myself-- to come to its aid. It was not surprising to see the many horror stricken civilians fleeing from this threatening danger. I watched them run by us, screaming out in fear, because of a specific horror that was so well known in this place. The name of this certain terror?

Slade…

There was hardly a being so evil and so menacing, so utterly terrifying as he, who could get so deep beneath my skin as to drive me to the brink of insanity. It was he whom I stayed up so many hours of the night searching for. Thoughts of what could happen if I were not able to figure out his maniacal plans plagued my brain with worry and doubt. And yet, no matter how hard I tried and no matter how many hours I spent searching, my attempts seemed to remain futile.

And so, here we stand, my teammates and I, the icy cold rain shattering upon our skin like bullets from the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance and echoed through the dark city. We stood, just outside of the famed Wayne Enterprises of Jump City, looking into the cold faces of Slade bots, which were assembled in a group in front of the brutally blown down doors of the building.

Lightning split the obsidian sky. I saw it flash in his one, lone, foreboding eye. A tinge of fear struck me still; the mere sight of the madman sent shivers coursing down my spine. He stood to the left side of his robot army. I poised myself for combat; my team followed suit. My most famous cry rang out through the city, almost as if to challenge the thunder in a contest of ferocity. "Titans, Go!"

We charged forward, I for Slade, and my team for his army. I released a furious yell as I came at him with my right fist. He dodged. Again with my left only to have it, too, cut through empty air. I growled in frustration, then faked with my right and came at him, instead, with a strong round-house kick. My leg stopped in the air. He had caught it, and was gripping my ankle tightly. He then threw me far down the sidewalk where I slid through a puddle and hit my head across a light post. I pushed myself to get back up and raced forward for another attack.

The next thing happened, oh too quickly. My fist was pulled back as I rushed towards him. He pulled out a laser gun and pointed it toward the mass of the battle that was raging beside us. He pulled the trigger and I watched the beam cut into the center of the warring enemies. A bolt of lightning broke the sky.

A scream of agony rang out into the depths of the city and cut into the dark corners of my scarred soul.

Her scream…

"STAAARRFIIIRRRE!" my second most famous cry.

I immediately shifted my course and broke into the crowd of Slade-bots and my four teammates. Slade called off his army and started to make his getaway. I ran straight to my wounded friend's side. I signaled for my team to let him go, and, instead, worry about our injured companion.

Slade's icy voice called to me as he made his escape. "Your emotions make you weak Robin. As long as your caring for your friends remains, I shall always have the upper hand." And with that, he turned his back and disappeared into the night; the storm raged on…

We rushed her to the Med bay and Raven quickly got to work, using her powers to help heal her wound. The blast had grazed her side and blood was pouring out through the gaping gash. Needless to say, I was almost in a state of panic, but I was the leader and I had to maintain my self-control, my team needed that from me. Cyborg was the first to speak up and give out orders.

"Robin, it would be best if you and Beast Boy left for a while," Cyborg said and I could tell by his voice that it wasn't a suggestion or a request, it was an order. "There is little either of you can do to help her right now. Raven and I will take care of her."

My heart sank deep into my stomach. I wanted to be there for her when she needed me. I wanted to comfort her, protect her. Solemnly, I nodded my head, but was still hesitant to move. I think Raven noticed my crest-fallen expression.

"Don't worry," Raven said, "she'll be fine…I promise."

Guilt still flooded my mind. I was supposed to protect her, but instead I let her fall. Nevertheless, I obeyed Cyborg's request and left the room, Beast Boy close behind. "Please be alright," I whispered as I closed the door behind me. Surprisingly to me, it was Beast Boy who offered the next few words of consolation to my troubled mind.

"Well, if Cyborg and Raven say they can take care of her, then I trust them. I'd put my own life in their hands, even before those of the greatest doctors the world had to offer," he said, as he stood beside me, staring down the long hallway before us. It was as though those words were meant solely for his own comfort, and for a moment, I thought they were. Then he turned his head to me. "You don't need to worry Robin, Cy and Raven know what they're doing," he said softly. He then turned and started walking down the hallway towards the living room.

I considered following him, but instead, headed off to my room. Some alone time, I hoped, would help put my mind at ease. The words of my teammates had done little to help me along. I still felt there was something I could have done, should have done, to save her. She was, in my mind anyway, the last person who deserved so much pain.

I reached my room and opened the door. I headed over to my bed, not bothering to turn around and close the door, it would do that on its own. I lay down on my bed and stared up at my blank white ceiling. My mind was stirring with worry and questions of guilt. Why couldn't it have been me? Wasn't there anything I could have done to save them? I closed my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of the story. There are probably going to be a few chapters and I will do my best to update as quickly as I can, but you can't expect it to be too quick, especially with school and all. I also ask you that if you took the time to read this, please review and let me know if you like the story so far. It is not enough to know that people are reading my story, it is nice to know if they like it, or how I can improve it. Well, I won't keep you reading this author's note any longer. Please review! 

4ever-Shining-Star


	2. Scars

A/N: Okay, so I am finally getting around to typing the second chapter to my story. I may also get the third chapter up today as well. Thanks to all of my reviewers.

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer is as follows; I do not own Teen Titans and unfortunately for me never will. I do own a red Wonder Woman T-shirt which I bought at Wal-Mart.

* * *

Chapter 2: Scars

_I was standing on a platform high above the ground in a large, brilliantly colored, bright room, staring down at a sea of endless faces of anxious spectators. Their anticipating faces stared up at me from below, smiling enthusiastically. A beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stood at my left side. A strong, brave looking man stood to my right. He had ebony hair and a dazzling smile. The woman put her hand upon my shoulder and gave me a warm, gentle smile as her other hand held firmly to the trapeze bar that hung from the ceiling in front of her. The man, to my other side, winked at me before he took hold of a second bar with both hands and leapt off the platform and into the air. The woman removed her hand from my shoulder and gently placed it beside her other on the bar._

"_You'll be up next my little robin, are you ready?" she asked me, in a sweet, angelic voice._

_I nodded and then she too leapt into the air. I ran to the edge of the platform and eagerly watched as the two of them flew gracefully through the air from one trapeze bar to another, twisting and turning in perfect rhythm. The man was now swinging upside down on his bar with his arms fully extended above his head. The woman let go of her own bar as it reached the peak of its ascent and flipped herself around in the air. She came down and grabbed the man's hands just as he was at the top of his swing. Their timing could not have been any more perfect._

_But something was wrong, something was really wrong. The sound…it was such a horrendous sound._

"_Crack!"_

_The rope snapped beneath their weight. Acid. It had been coated in acid, and the already worn down and frayed rope broke in two at the moment the extra weight was added to it._

_They fell…_

_They weren't flying like they were supposed to, no. They fell, fell through the air with no way to stop. Loud, shrill screams echoed through my head, making my ears feel as if they would bleed. The screams were not their own, they came from some of the startled women who were among the audience. The man and woman…, my parents…, were dead before they ever hit the ground._

_I rushed down the ladder behind me and raced over to their sides. I collapsed onto my knees and threw myself over the woman's body. I cried. I screamed at the top of my lungs as though my life had been ripped away from me very suddenly and painfully._

_It had…_

_Four figures walked over to my side as I continued to sob over them. My face was stained with tears, I knew. A soft hand rested itself on my shoulder and pulled me away. I turned around cautiously, not wanting to see or speak to anyone right now, and I met the gaze of her brilliant emerald eyes. I stood up, and she with me. "Star…" I whispered, then looked over her shoulder at the other three. "Cyborg,…Raven,…Beast Boy…" I whispered their names slowly; the names of my friends. They were here for me. They were always by my side when I needed them the most. Starfire pulled me into her gentle embrace. I held tight to her, not wanting her to ever let go of me and I sobbed into her shoulder, thankful that she was there, thankful that they all were there._

_I heard a voice behind me…_

"_Your emotions make you weak Robin," the voice pierced through my already broken heart. "As long as your caring for your friends remains, I shall always have the upper hand." Those words…I had heard them before. The figure pulled out a gun and pointed it towards us. Four shots; and then he disappeared into the shadows of the night. I turned around, only to see my friends' lifeless bodies laying before me along with my parents. I cried out in anger, pain, and despair._

…_My heart shattered…_

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter two. I know it's not very long and so I am going to try to get chapter three up today also. But for now, please take a moment to review for this chapter and tell me what you think.

4ever-Shining-Star


End file.
